Electrochemical cells are known and used for generating electricity. For example, a typical fuel cell utilizes hydrogen and oxygen in an electrochemical reaction to generate electric current. The hydrogen is often supplied from a hydrogen gas storage tank. For extended operation of the fuel cell, one or more relatively large tanks are required.